JohnTonio's Life to Love
by LSunStaff
Summary: John and Antonio have discovered who they really love: each other. But the course of true love never does run smooth.


Introduction:

John and Antonio have realized who they really love: each other. They have decided to have a baby, and Shannon has agreed to carry Antonio's child. They do not know yet if she is pregnant.

CHAPTER 1: RJ

John and Antonio sat at the diner.

Antonio said, "Hey, I think I might have the custody issues sorted."

Carlotta comes over with two plates of flan. "How are you boys?"

John beams at Antonio. "Never been better."

Antonio hissed at John, "Ixnay!"

John cleared his throat. "Ahem. Fine."

Carlotta shot them a suspicious look and wandered off.

A hurt John asked "Are you ashamed of me now?"

"No, it's just that Mami prefers blondes for us.. uh oh."

RJ slinked in, and headed to the counter. Antonio looked pointedly in another direction.

"Is my order ready yet?" RJ asked furtively.

Carlotta said "Almost." She shot him a look. "Why aren't you at Capricorn?"

"Ahem. It burned down last night." RJ clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"What? You trying arson again?"

"No, it was really an accident this time. I mean it was really an accident, I would never commit arson, who do you take me for?" RJ raised himself up, offended.

Carlotta said drily, " RJ Gannon." She stalked off with her coffeepot after handing RJ his order. RJ slinked out.

John said, "Wait a minute. RJ just left here. You didn't huff at him. He didn't put you down. I am feeling cheated here." He looked at Antonio, the light dawning. "Oh my god you slept with him. How could you?"

Antonio replied sheepishly, "There wasn't any sleep involved, does that help?"

John cried "How could you cheat on me like that? I mean we cheat on each other all the time, but RJ?"

"It was an accident."

John shot back "Yeah sure, I engineer "accidents" like that all the time. What the hell happened, you bastard?"

"I went to Capricorn to huff at him about custody, and then suddenly I just looked into his soulful, angry eyes and just got lost in the moment."

John looked unconvinced. "Yeah sure. How long was the moment?"

Antonio sighed dreamily. "Not as long as I would have liked. Our passion lit Capricorn on fire."

John pouted. "We do that every night."

Antonio replied, "No, I mean literally. I knocked over a candle into a puddle of alcohol and the place lit up like a torch."

John was relieved. "Oh, so you never really…"

"No, we did. This was afterwards."

"Damn you Antonio."

Carlotta came back with the coffeepot. "Don't forget boys, it's time to go to work out."

John said, "Oh yeah, shirtless Tuesday. Can't miss that." He glared at Antonio. "This is NOT over."

CHAPTER 2: RELATIONSHIPS

John and Antonio, were in John's scummy hotel room.

Antonio looked around. "So this is where all the magic happens. I'm shocked Evangeline didn't want you to move."

John replied "I dunno. She kept staring at that wallpaper with a look in her eyes. Hey, didn't I see you earlier with RJ?" He smiled seductively.

Antonio was oblivious. "Yeah. We were talking about him keeping Jamie this weekend so we could, y'know."

John continued in his throatiest voice. "I know you have unresolved feelings for RJ."

Antonio was confused. "Not really. Actually, after the night Capricorn burned down, we are getting along just fine."

John sighed. "I KNOW you have unresolved feelings for RJ." He reached in for a kiss.

Now Antonio was really confused. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

John asked innocently, "Isn't that what you say when you want sex?"

Antonio now understood. "So that's why Evangeline is now in St. Anne's."

John was now the one confused. "What do you mean?"

Antonio patiently explained. "It never occurred to you she was actually insecure and jealous?"

"Oooooh. That would make more sense."

"Seen her lately?"

"The nuns asked me not to come. She's taken to wearing red wigs and setting things on fire. Still, I'm kinda relieved it ended; I found some bridal magazines underneath her battery operated 'friend'".

Antonio shuddered. "Scary. What about Natalie?"

"She got me banned from Rodi's and the diner." John was a little wistful.

Antonio was sympathetic. "Rough."

"Yeah, I nearly starved. Roxy said something about a my-crow-wave, but who knows what the hell she is going on about. Finally your mom relented and let me get food delivered. What's Jess up to these days?"

"Well, it's apparently Tess now. She was fun for awhile, except she hates my guts so she dumped me. Left me a little gift that keeps on giving, though."

John shuddered. "Good thing I got the warehouse pack of condoms. Speaking of condoms, what do you say when you want sex?"

Antonio preened himself. "I huff and I puff and I throw my chest out."

"That works?" John was skeptical.

Antonio was offended. "Hey! It does, once she stops laughing. Or I start talking about how I need to leave my life that is a lie and find myself."

John wasn't convinced. "Yeah, like that's an improvement."

Antonio was defensive. "Sonia liked it."

"Sonia liked your pecs. Very nice pecs, by the way…" John reached for Antonio's chest.

"I'm still mad at you for making fun of my sexy huffing." Antonio pouts.

John started to coo. "Oh baby, you know I love your huffing. It's what attracted me to you. You're the one I want yesterday, today and tomorrow."

Antonio looked askance at John. "That sounds suspiciously like a line."

John was intense now. "You make me feel things I haven't felt since Caitlyn."

Antonio was dispassionate. "You are good."

John relaxed. "Yeah, I tend to use the tortured soul thing. Kept two women going for months. And both were so insecure I got to eat where I wanted and continued to live in this nasty place. I don't even have to shave. Had I stuck to one woman, they would have upgraded me. But now that I have you…" He started to reach for Antonio again.

"You are going to move out of this hole."

John sighed. "I suppose so. It must be love. But we get to have sex now, right?"

"Oh god yes."

They kissed.

CHAPTER 3: MEET THE PARENTS

John and Antonio entered the diner.

Carlotta, holding her coffeepot, looked suspiciously at John. "Hey, didn't we make a deal? You aren't supposed to come in here. Your food comes delivered."

Antonio waved her off. "It's okay, mami. He's with me."

Carlotta looked around. "I thought you were bringing your new girlfriend here to meet me. What's with him? Is she meeting us here?"

Antonio looked shifty. "Not exactly. And I never said girlfriend."

John looked around anxiously.

Carlotta said reassuringly, "Natalie's not here. She's off on some weekend with her fiancé."

John looked wistful. "Really?"

Antonio jabbed him in the ribs.

John apologized. "Sorry, habit. I'm just glad she's happy." He didn't look entirely convinced, though.

Carlotta said briskly, "So, what can I do for you two until your lady friend arrives?"

Antonio cleared his throat. "Some flan please."

Carlotta whisked off to get some.

John was a little angry. "What the hell was that?"

Antonio replied meekly. "I'm a little nervous, okay? Plus I want to make sure I've got earplugs."

John patted himself down. "Oh yeah. I've got mine right here."

Carlotta returned with flan for three. "Not here yet?"

Antonio awkwardly said, "Well, actually.. Um. Yes. Mami, I'd like you to meet my friend John."

Carlotta was blank. "I know John. I've known him for over a year."

Antonio stressed "My FRIEND John. My.. boy friend John."

"I know he is a male, what's your.. OH MY GOD!" She started to shriek and yanked the flan away from John and Antonio. "NO MORE FOOD FOR YOU!" She yelled at John. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU SANTI!" was directed at Antonio.

Antonio said mildly, "Mami. I'm still your Antonio."

Carlotta continued to yell. "The hell you are!" She ranted in Spanish for several minutes. Antonio and John waited for her to calm down. She grudgingly gave them back their flan. "Does it have to be him?"

Antonio was direct. "Mami, I love him."

John chimed in. "Ma'am, I love Antonio."

Carlotta was resigned. "Well, about time you loved somebody." She tried again. "But does it really have to be him? Evangeline is still in St. Anne's. And what he did to Natalie. Have you thought about Riley Coulson?"

Antonio was patient. "No, mami. I love John."

Carlotta continued. "How about that cute Rex? I know he's a handful, but.. Or Kevin. He's not seeing anyone right now, and he's a Buchanan."

"Mami, stop."

"David Vickers? Nigel? Even RJ. Actually, he's been quite nice lately."

John and Antonio avoided looking at each other.

"Anybody but this guy."

Antonio was gentle but firm. "Mami. Please."

Carlotta sighed. "You still living in that terrible hotel, John?"

Antonio looked shifty. "Actually, mami, it burned down last night."

Carlotta looked surprised. "Really?"

John answered. "Yeah, he really needs to stay away from candles."

Carlotta looked confused.

Antonio said, "Yes, so he's moving in with me to the loft."

Carlotta sighed again. "I suppose you can eat. You can even come in here IF Natalie isn't here AND you are with Antonio. I can't afford dishes thrown in here. Is that why she dumped you?"

John resignedly said, "Among other reasons, yes."

Antonio continued. "Many, many reasons."

John was offended. "Hey!"

Carlotta was defeated. "Antonio, are you sure?"

"Yes, mami."

Carlotta sighed. "If only Cristian were here.. I'd have one son left." She got up and left.

John looks furtive. "I've got to go."

Antonio was puzzled. "Aren't we meeting your mom in a few minutes?"

"Oh yeah. Here she is. Good call on your mom's ranting, by the way. You had it to the second."

Eve entered the diner. "So who's the lucky girl?"

John and Antonio smiled weakly and pointed to each other.

CHAPTER 4: CONSEQUENCES

John and Antonio were back in the diner.

Antonio complained, "You never take me anywhere."

John answered, nettled. "Yes I do. We went to Ladies' Night at the Hookup just last week."

Antonio pouted. "But none of them dance as sexy as I do. And they wouldn't let me on stage."

"You used to work there. So why not?"

Antonio waved his hand dismissively. "The new manager said something to the effect of "Sonia doesn't work here anymore. We want talent now." Whatever that means."

John stifled a laugh. "They were just jealous."

"That must be it. But you still don't ever take me anywhere." Antonio sulked.

The doors blew open. Hurricane Natalie entered with murder in her eye. "You two better come with me NOW!"

John was alarmed. "It's too bad. This was really good flan today."

John and Antonio followed her out to Angel Square. Antonio took his flan with him.

Natalie was a little calmer now, but not much. "I didn't want to do this in the diner. I got a letter today."

John asked nervously, "From who?"

Natalie was deadly calm. "Remember the imposter? He wasn't. Cristian sent me a letter."

Antonio dropped his flan. "What? What did he say?"

Natalie continued, calmly. "He has been freed from prison. Apparently John, for some reason, secretly hired him a lawyer. That's the good news. Now Cristian is leaving me. He fell in love with his art teacher from prison. He asked me not to look for him."

Antonio was genuinely concerned. "Sorry to hear that. Why are you so sure that he isn't lying to you like before?"

Natalie replied. "Because I checked around at the police station. Apparently Johnny here failed to tell anyone the DNA results. I found them. Dammit John, how could you do this to me? Oh that's right, you are an utter bastard!" She swung wildly at John.

Antonio held her back. "Are you sure? John would never do that to you."

John said quietly, "Cristian asked me to."

Natalie responded sarcastically. "Oh, that's a PERFECT reason. A brainwashed man asks you to do something really dumb, and you just go through with it. Never mind HIS FAMILY could have been there to support him as he was going through this ordeal. Never mind you were BREAKING THE LAW."

John said meekly "I knew that. I just wanted you to be happy."

Antonio let Natalie go.

Natalie continued angrily. "Yeah, I'm sure you did, you weaselly excuse for a man. You were enjoying having two women dancing around your every need, and heaven forbid I really reconnect with Cristian. That would interfere with your agenda."

Natalie decked him. John slowly got up.

"Never mind that Carlotta's been grieving her son. AGAIN. And what about your best friend Antonio, huh? You couldn't tell him either?"

Antonio was stunned. "Yeah, why couldn't you tell me? Natalie didn't have to know. I wouldn't have told her if Cris didn't want me to."

John looked sad. "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Natalie wasn't mollified. "Well, it wasn't."

Antonio was angry now. "No, it wasn't." He knocked John to the ground.

Natalie spit out, "Rot in hell, John." She kicked him as she left. "I'm going to tell Bo now. I hope he arrests your ass."

Antonio started to cry. "How could you John? How could you not tell me?"

John weakly tried to explain. "Cristian didn't want you to know he was a murderer."

Antonio was not appeased. "He is my brother, John, and now I don't know if I will ever see him again. I hate you. Stay away from me." Antonio ran away.

Shannon McBain walked up to John. "Well, you really blew it this time Johnny."

CHAPTER 5: RECONCILIATION

John sat dejected in Angel Square. He looked up at the Angel and sighed. Antonio sat down next to him.

John said sadly, "I thought you hated me."

Antonio was philosophical. "Ah, love, hate, it's all the same thing really. Cristian sent me a letter too."

"And?"

"He specifically asked me not to kill you."

"Ah."

Antonio was calm. "He explained what he asked you to do. He seemed to have this idea you and Natalie would be together. Apparently that's why he told her to stay away."

John was quiet. "That was nice of him."

"I still think what you did was wrong, but I understand."

John was hopeful. "Really?"

Antonio was generous. "Honestly, I've done worse. Hey, what's that in your pocket?"

John was furtive. "Oh nothing. So you forgive me?"

"Let's not get carried away, but I am willing to be placated with sex."

John was ready. "I'm your man!"

John and Antonio started kissing passionately. Antonio grabbed the sonogram from John's pocket. "Aha! What's this?"

John asked innocently "Nothing?"

Antonio was hurt. "How could you not tell me?"

"At first, you were boinking RJ."

Antonio was defensive. "Only the once. Okay, three times. Then again yesterday."

John was incredulous. "What?"

Antonio was dignified. "You hurt me, John."

John looked at him askance. "You mean you finally came up with a good enough excuse."

Antonio was penitent. "That too."

"Then things were so strained after your mom…"

Antonio was surprised. "I thought that went well, actually. Your mom really liked me, and my mother is letting you eat at the diner now."

John admitted, "Okay, I was still mad about RJ. Then Natalie came and you two beat me up."

Antonio looked satisfied. "Yeah. That was really fun."

John pouted. "I thought you enjoyed that a little too much."

"Come on, John, you know you deserved it."

John was resentful. "I spent a week in the hospital."

Antonio said evenly, "My brother spent six months in jail. With a cellmate named Tiny."

John said penitently, "Ouch. My ribs still hurt, if that helps."

Antonio said grimly, "It really does."

John indicated the sonogram. "Anyway. This is our son. I was thinking of calling him James."

"My daughter is named Jamie."

"Like that's my fault. James McBain. Isn't that pretty?"

Antonio was nettled. "Excuse me? Baby boy Vega."

"Vega-McBain?"

"McBain-Vega. I was here first."

John complained, "But I hog more airtime."

"Flip a coin?"

"Well, we still have to pick a first name."

Antonio said playfully "I kind of like Evan."

John was firm. "Absolutely not."

"Andy?"

John asked "Didn't you have a girlfriend named Andy?"

Antonio answered dreamily. "Oh yeah. I loved San Francisco."

John pouted. "I thought I was your first."

Antonio answered hastily. "Of course you were. I would never lie to you, now would I?"

John looked unconvinced. "Yeah, suuuure. Well, we don't need a name today. I think Shannon's getting a little too attached though. She's been talking about naming the baby Rex."

Antonio was incredulous. "You think she wants to keep him? Nooooooo!"

Shannon walked past.

John called to her. "Shannon, can we talk to you?"

Shannon blew him off. "Not now. I have to go to my unwed mothers group."

John and Antonio looked at each other.

John said, "That can't be good."

Antonio suggested, "Maybe we should take her on a date. You think she'd like Ladies' Night?"

"They're still not going to let you dance."

Antonio pouted. "Maybe they will."

John was definite. "No."

END


End file.
